24fandomcom-20200223-history
Graem Bauer
|residence = 226 Pine Crest Road, Indian Falls, California; Malibu, California |affiliation = BXJ Technologies Sentox nerve gas conspiracy |profession = CEO, BXJ Technologies |marital = Married |father = Phillip Bauer |siblings = Jack Bauer (brother) |spouse = Marilyn Bauer |children = Josh Bauer (son) |others = Teri Bauer (sister-in-law) Kim Bauer (niece) Stephen (nephew-in-law) Teri (grandniece) Unnamed grandnephew |actor = Paul McCrane}} :"I love my country! And in the real world, sometimes that means you have to do things, terrible things...even unforgivable things, for the sake of your country. But you know all about that, don't you, brother? We're the same. I mean, look at me. We're the same!" ::— Graem to Jack Bauer, Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm" Graem Bauer (Graeme, according to Jack's CIA file,Live Another Day, episode 1, seen at 20:32 also known as Gray, or Graham) was the son of Phillip Bauer and brother of Jack Bauer. He was married to Marilyn Bauer and the couple had one son, Josh. He was the chief executive officer of his father's company, BXJ Technologies. Graem was the head of a group of conspirators at BXJ who were working with President Charles Logan and Alan Wilson during the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy of Day 5. During Day 6, he was involved in a cover-up at BXJ to hide the damage done by a sub-contractor, the terrorist collaborator Darren McCarthy. Before Day 5 Graem never was close to his ambitious brother Jack, who had a history of losing his temper. Both Graem and his father Phillip tried to pressure Jack to join the family company, BXJ Technologies, which ultimately drove Jack away. After Jack left the family and Marilyn, Graem eventually married Marilyn and had a son with her, Josh. For years Marilyn began to realize the real man Graem was and attempted to leave him, but he threatened to take Josh away from her if she divorced him. Marilyn was forced to settle with Graem and tension grew anytime she saw Jack, as it was apparent that they both still cared for each other. When Nina Myers killed Jack's wife Teri on Day 1, Graem and the family attended the funeral. That would be the last time in nine years that Graem saw Jack, as the only family member Jack didn't isolate himself from was his daughter Kim and Teri's side of the family. Graem then moved from his home in Malibu to 226 Pine Crest Road in Indian Falls, where he lived with his wife and son during Day 6. Before the events that took place in Day 5, Graem and his father Phillip became involved in a plot to increase American police and oil activity in Central Asia. The plot involved selling Sentox VX nerve gas to a Russian separatist cell, who planned to smuggle it to Russia. The group schemed to have it explode in the terrorists' faces, killing them all, but also showing the world that weapons of mass destruction were in Central Asia. This would justify a stronger US military presence and increase the flow of oil. The main conspirators of the plot were Graem, Phillip, Alan Wilson (who masterminded the conspiracy), President Charles Logan (who authorized it and later directed the failed cover-up), three of Graem's close colleagues at BXJ (including Ron and Robert Joseph), and Anatoly Markov (who helped establish a connection with the Dawn Brigade and Vladimir Bierko). Christopher Henderson was involved at a lower level, as his company Omicron International was the manufacturer of the Sentox nerve gas (Graem and Charles had originally planned to kill Henderson off, but he took action to protect himself). The cabal recruited Walt Cummings, Logan's Chief of Staff, as another expendable asset to manage much of the conspiracy and supposedly act as the leader of the group, but also to serve as a scapegoat should the need arise to draw attention away from themselves. Graem’s conspirators also recruited former CIA agent James Nathanson, who was Cummings' contact. Nathanson was to become the middleman between Christopher Henderson and the terrorists, as Cummings had no idea the BXJ cabal, the President, and Henderson were also involved. Nathanson was also responsible in making Cummings believe that he was running the operation. Day 5 Toward the final hours of Day 5, Graem held at least ten phone conversations with President Logan as their conspiracy began to unravel. Overall, Graem was unconcerned with the developments relating to the Dawn Brigade terrorists. He and the three other members of his BXJ cabal (including Ron and consultant Robert Joseph) were focused primarily on damage control for the President’s reputation and a new cover-up for the conspiracy. Graem and his associates were safely insulated from terrorist reprisal (unlike lower-level conspirators such as James Nathanson, Walt Cummings and Christopher Henderson), and Logan personally saw to it that they would be safe from the CTU investigation as well. Earlier in the day, White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings, a lower level conspirator, was exposed by CTU Los Angeles agent Jack Bauer as a mole, and was later killed by men loyal to President Logan in a framed suicide. This contingency was planned for by Logan and Graem, who secretly recruited Cummings through James Nathanson to be a patsy, designed to draw possible suspicion away from them. However, unforeseen difficulties arose when Nathanson and his associates were attacked by Vladimir Bierko's men. Worse, Christopher Henderson's involvement was also exposed to Jack Bauer, though he stayed silent about Logan. Jack eventually discovered Logan's involvement in the selling of the Sentox and his complicity in former President David Palmer's assassination. A real threat to Graem and Logan finally came about when Jack obtained an audio recording implicating Logan in the day's events; later, Henderson acquired it and threatened to release it to secure his safety. Charles Logan]] As Henderson had arrangements for the recording to go public if he was killed, Logan first called Graem (at about 1:18am) to inform him about this. To protect themselves from Henderson’s conniving, they canceled an action against him that was already in motion (proving that Henderson, like Cummings, was an expendable asset). Graem then raised another concern: First Lady Martha Logan posed another danger, and sooner or later she would learn more and more of their conspiracy. President Logan assured Graem he would handle the situation himself, and he confessed to Martha about his involvement in the day's events. Martha agreed to be silent for the sake of the country. About twenty minutes later, Ron, one of the BXJ conspirators with Graem, expressed new doubts about the conspiracy on account of the numerous loose ends. Graem asserted himself, invoking the cabal to remember the strength they “had 18 months ago when we started this thing”. After making sure that Ron and his allies were willing to continue with this operation despite the new twists, Graem took another call from Logan. During this conversation, he congratulated the President for his “remarkable job” in keeping his wife in line. Jack Bauer soon boarded diplomatic Flight 520 in order to get the audio recording from Henderson’s accomplice. Graem and Logan then had at least four conversations together between 2:20 and 3:05am on the matter of stopping Jack and neutralizing the recording. Graem eventually convinced a reluctant Logan that the plane would have to be shot out of the sky to protect the Presidency. He and his cabal artificially generated a VCI distress signal, and Admiral Kirkland was tricked into reporting to the President that Bauer was planning to use the plane as a weapon. Logan then was given the freedom to order Kirkland to send out fighter jets to shoot the plane down. When Jack learned of this through his connections at CTU, he coerced the pilot (Henderson’s accomplice) to make an emergency landing on a Los Angeles highway, but Logan still insisted that Kirkland shoot it down. Both Kirkland and Mike Novick expressed their belief in how unnecessary that would be, and despite pressure from Graem, Logan was forced to concede to avoid arousing suspicion with unreasonable orders. down]] Just before 3:30am, Graem expressed dismay in his next call with Logan that the President did not follow through with the destruction of the flight. Logan confidently informed Graem that he sent out two battalions of Marines in final effort to stop Jack. However, with help from CTU and Curtis Manning in the field, Jack escaped from Logan's perimeter. Graem was then told by Logan that Jack was on his way to CTU, and it wouldn't be long until the Attorney General issued an arrest warrant. With all hope for a cover-up lost, Graem stated that the spectacle of a sitting President on trial for murder would be an unacceptable debacle for the entire country. Graem implied that he should commit suicide, and Logan actually agreed. Before hanging up the phone, Logan even assured Graem that he and his associates at BXJ would not be implicated, implying that the trail would end with his own body. Miles Papazian, a Homeland Security agent working at CTU beneath Karen Hayes, discreetly erased the recording for Logan in a self-serving move to advance his career. The President then called Graem to tell him about this good news, and also stated that Martha was now cooperating fully and Aaron Pierce (a Secret Service agent who sought to expose Logan) would be dealt with. Finally, with regard to Jack Bauer — their last loose end — Logan told Graem that their original arrangements for taking him out (a kidnapping through Cheng Zhi) were now set in motion. During their final conversation of Day 5 (just after 5:30am), Logan told Graem about Henderson's demise on the Russian sub, the Natalia. Though extremely pleased, Graem still expressed his belief that Jack remained a threat, so Logan reassured him. In the final hour of the day, Logan was exposed by Jack and Martha and was arrested for his involvement in the day's events. Jack, however, was still captured by Cheng Zhi according to the original plan set in motion by Graem and Logan. Graem and the BXJ cabal were not identified during Jack's interrogation of the President and the subsequent investigation, and they remained at large. After Day 5 After the events that took place in Day 5, neither Graem nor any of his associates were implicated in either the assassination of Palmer, or the selling of Sentox VX nerve gas to the separatists. With Jack in a Chinese prison, and Logan under house arrest for his involvement, Graem was free to move on. Before Day 6, Dmitri Gredenko supplied suitcase nukes to BXJ Technologies. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to oversee the dismantling and to recycle the bomb's components into nuclear energy production. When offered $3 million from Abu Fayed, McCarthy stole the bombs and sold them to terrorists. Both Graem and his father Phillip knew about the selling of the bombs and as of Day 6, they were attempting to cover up the theft by stopping McCarthy on their own. Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America was suffering from a series of terrorist attacks, with the latest being a suitcase nuke going off in Valencia. With Jack Bauer being in charge of the investigation, Jack learned that his father Phillip Bauer may somehow be connected. After talking to the family butler Sam, Jack decided to go to his brother Graem to learn information about his father's whereabouts. for the first time in nine years]] Graem soon got a call from Liddy, telling him that Jack was back in Los Angeles and had called the Bauer family house. Graem, who unbeknownst to Jack was responsible for the events that took place in Day 5, claimed they should have killed Jack when he had the chance. After getting home, Graem comforted his wife Marilyn and his son Josh, moments before Jack arrived on the scene. After using intense interrogation tactics, Jack learned from Graem that the family company, BXJ Technologies was unknowingly involved with the terrorist attacks, led by Abu Fayed. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for the company and McCarthy stole five suitcase nukes and sold them to the terrorists. In order to prevent Graem from facing prison time, Phillip left in an attempt to fix the problem. Jack learned from Graem that their father was at the office building, trying to erase any connection between the company, McCarthy, and Fayed. When they arrived at the building, Phillip was nowhere in sight and Jack locked Graem inside McCarthy's office. Phillip's guards then captured Jack and attempted to kill him, before Phillip stopped them. After Phillip agreed with Jack to get CTU involved in the current situation, Graem became furious and he ordered his father's guards to take them into custody just as Jack began to call. Phillip and Jack were brought to a van by the guards, while Graem remained behind to destroy evidence. Graem decided to head back to his home and when he arrived, Marilyn became suspicious that he was up to something, and Josh walked in on them arguing. Moments later, CTU stormed into Graem's house, as Jack and Phillip were able to escape from the guards and alarm CTU of the situation. Jack decided to have Rick Burke set up an interrogation. Jack demanded for Graem to tell him the whereabouts of McCarthy, but he insisted that he did not have any other information. The interrogation machine showed deception and that Graem was holding something back. After receiving more than 8 cc's of the neural inflammatory hyoscine-pentothal, Graem confessed to his involvement in the deaths of David Palmer, Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida. As Graem was about to be transferred to CTU for further questioning, Phillip asked for a minute alone with his son, and congratulated him for keeping quiet and diverting attention away from Phillip. Graem promised he would continue to keep quiet, no matter how intense the interrogation was. Phillip decided that he could not take that risk, and killed Graem by inducing cardiac arrest via an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal. Phillip then called in CTU, claiming his son had had a "seizure". Despite Agent Rick Burke's attempts to revive Graem, it was confirmed that Graem was deceased just after 1:00pm. In the morgue at CTU, Phillip discreetly deleted a memory entry in Graem's cell phone for a man named Bryce Moore, and looked at a photo which Graem carried in his wallet of himself and his father. Shortly after 3pm, Jack learned from Marilyn that Phillip killed Graem, and that the death was not caused by his interrogation as everyone else had been misled to believe. Background information and notes *During Season 5, it is never revealed that Graem is Jack's brother. He is simply referred to as "Graem" (spelled "Graham" in Fox.com's synopsis, as well as in most closed-captioning and "Graeme" in a file during 24: Live Another Day), the speaker of a small group of businessmen that advises President Logan on damage control as the conspiracy unravels. Only upon his first appearance in Season 6 is his family connection revealed. No mention is made of Jack having a brother in the first five seasons. Also, in his talks with President Logan he sometimes refers to Jack as "Bauer", which could be seen as a bit strange as this also is his own name, suggesting that their relationship was not originally scripted. *His cell phone number during Day 6 was 818-555-0175. * In Day 5, Graem wore his bluetooth headset on his right ear, but in Day 6 he wore it on his left ear. *It is implied that Graem is younger than Jack by James Cromwell in an interview in Issue #8 of 24: The Official Magazine. Live appearances See also References nl:Graem Bauer Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:Sentox conspirators Category:BXJ conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased characters Category:Featured articles